Songbird
by mistye-dawne
Summary: He doesn't know what to expect from the blond and had been dreading this point in their relationship. He looks up into Yagi's gentle eyes and those worries of his are washed away.


"Yagi," he whispers with a shaking voice. Back pressed against the man's front door, Hizashi pulls him down for another heated kiss as he fumbles around for the key to unlock the door. This was a bad idea. It was only meant to be a goodnight kiss, a peck on the lips. But when he turned to leave, Yagi pulled him back and leaned in for a second kiss. It was sloppy, desperate, and Mic was long addicted to those lips. Yagi pulls back and the shorter man starts trailing kisses along his jaw and down his neck. When he pushes the door open he pulls Hizashi against him so he doesn't fall moaning at the friction between them.

The pair stumbles into the apartment and Yagi kicks the door closed behind them, not caring that it's still unlocked. He tangles a hand in Mic's hair and pulls him away to retaliate the previous assault on his neck. He shivers as Yagi grazes his teeth over the bruises left by his gear. He should stop this before it's too late. He doesn't want him to see this side of him. Not yet. Hizashi's fingers linger at bottom of the fitted sweater that Yagi's wearing.

"Y-Yagi" he sighs. "Can I?"

"Mmhm," is the only response the taller man can manage as he continues to mark Hizashi's neck, taking advantage of the fact that it's always covered at work. He lets out a soft hiss when those soft fingertips brush over the sensitive flesh of his scar.

"Hehe, sorry babe" Hizashi whispers with a roguish smirk.

The reaction clears the haze from Yagi's mind and he gently reaches for Mic's wrists, pulling them from under his shirt while taking a step back. He looks down into Hizashi's glazed eyes and grins at the quizzical expression. This was far more than he had expect to happen tonight, but was more than willing to continue. He just needs to know that his lover wants the same thing.

"You're sure about this?"

' _You should stop it here. Go home Hizashi.'_ He doesn't know what to expect from the blond and had been dreading this point in their relationship. He looks up into Yagi's gentle eyes and those worries of his are washed away. He can't explain why but those eyes always draw him in and make him feel safe.

Mic pulls his wrists from the light grasp and ties his hair up high on his head with the band around his wrist. "I am," he affirms and unzips his boots, setting them by the door. He dodges Yagi's hand that reaches out for him, casting an alluring smile at the man then turns on his heel and leaves him standing at the door.

"Shit,' Yagi mutters under his breath as his eyes follow Hizashi's lean form. It's been some time since he'd been turned on so much by someone. He slides his shoes off, then follows after him listening to Hizashi's lilting voice come from the bedroom. He spots the man's jacket hanging over a chair at the table and down the hall he sees his shirt laying on the floor. Yagi just shakes his head and continues to the bedroom.

When he pushes the door open, he's graced by the sight of Hizashi kneeling on the bed, beckoning Yagi over with his finger. "I don't get it, it's so black and blue how I'm drawn into you, magnetic. You're magnetic," his voice rings.

Yagi sucks in a breath and walks over the shirtless blond, taking the outstretched hand. Fingers laced together, he continues his earlier assault on the man's neck. It's a very good thing that it's covered at work.

"You're still wearing too much, Yagi," Hizashi sighs as his hands trail the hem of Yagi's shirt once again. He leans his head back, allowing Yagi more room to work with. The bites hurt a little, but the pain makes this real. "You're enjoying this," he sputters and slides a hand across the front Yagi's pants. The taller man thrusts against the touch, desperate for more. Hizashi giggles when he pulls his hand away and Yagi lets out a whimper.

"If they bother you, I can stop," he offers.

"Don't you dare," Hizashi threatens as he slides his hands beneath Yagi's shirt and lightly runs his painted nails down the man's sternum.

Yagi untangles their fingers and pushes Hizashi back onto the bed, pulling his sweater over his head then crawling over him. "Then keep singing for me," he demands and starts trailing kisses down his torso.

Hizashi's eyes flutter shut at the feeling of Yagi's lips and tongue gliding over his skin. He lifts his hips, seeking friction but a bony hand holds him down then slides over to undo the button of his pants. "Baby you gotta let go, the drugs that you're ta-aking are killing you so-oh." Yagi smirks at the reaction and continues his quest to mark the man beneath him.

The foreplay is torture, but Mic loves every second of it as he struggles to keep his voice steady enough to continue singing. Hizashi is still worried about what all this means to Yagi, but right now he's lost to his senses as he lifts his hips so Yagi can remove his pants. "Baby," he breaths when the man starts kissing the inside of his thighs, intentionally not touching his leaking cock. "Please," he begs as the man above him continues to tease him.

Yagi crawls back up and kisses him. Hizashi wraps his legs around the man's legs, forcing him forward and grinds into the fabric covering what must be a painful erection. Yagi pulls back from the kiss and groans into his neck. "Shit, Hiz-ashi," he hisses when he repeats the action.

"Condoms? And lube?" Mic questions, his voice shaky.

"Left table," Yagi nods. The two shuffle about, one removing his pants and the other grabbing stuff from the drawer.

Hizashi tosses the bottle to Yagi who, not expecting it to have been thrown, barely catches it. Kneeling just as he was when Yagi walked into the room, Hizashi tilts his head up and kisses the man while wrapping a hand around the tall man's cock, impressed by the length. He kisses the man's jaw and starts to move south, but Yagi pulls him back. "Next time," he promises then guides him to lay down, kissing him the entire time and settles himself between Hizashi's spread legs.

He squeezes a bit of lube onto his finger, then gently pushes one inside. He pauses to make sure the man beneath him is okay, only to have him let out a frustrated huff and shift his hips to fuck himself on the appendage.

"Stop teasing," he pleads. Yagi holds the man's hips down with his free hand then starts to move the other. He adds a second finger and Hizashi groans, letting his eyes fall closed. Yagi leans down to bite his collarbone while curling his fingers to find that sweet spot to send his lover soaring. "Ah-Yagi..." He smirks and watches Hizashi roll his hips to match to movement of his hand. "I need you," he begs and Yagi is unable to resist when he has such a beautiful voice, even when strained with lust.

Yagi removes his fingers and lines himself up with his entrance, spreading a touch more lube before leaning down to kiss Hizashi as he slides in. Hizashi squeezes his eyes closed and takes a deep breath to keep from clenching too soon. Yagi holds himself still and reaches for his hand, lifting it to his lips and holding it there. "I've got you, beautiful."

Mic snaps his red eyes open and blushes at the compliment. He's never been called beautiful before. Handsome, cute, sexy he heard plenty times before, but never beautiful. It made him feel wanted, maybe even loved. Yagi smiles at how his lover's red eyes brighten and resumes easing himself inside now that he's relaxed.

Yagi lets out a shaky breath then pulls out almost completely before pushing back in. Hizashi hates the slow pace but also loves the tortuous feel of it. He moves on hand to stroke himself, but Yagi catches it and laces their fingers again. Hizashi needs more so with his free hand, he pulls Yagi down to kiss him and rolls his hips to meet the man's thrusts. The red-eyed man can't remember the last time sex felt so... romantic.

The taller blond pushes himself up lifts one of Hizashi's legs over his shoulder, changing the angle and hitting the spot he'd found earlier. The smaller man rests a hand on the sunburst scar causing Yagi to shiver and thrust particularly hard.

Hizashi cries out and Yagi freezes. "Please baby... again," he pants and Yagi slowly pulls back then repeats the previous action, causing him to cry out again. It isn't just a cry of pain and pleasure though, with Mic's voice it was almost like he was singing. He needed to hear more so he continued to snap his hips forward, moving a bit faster as Hizashi's cries growing louder.

Hizashi rolls his hips and Yagi brushes against that sensitive bundle of nerves causing him to clench around him. "Shit," he hisses as he drops the man's leg and bends forward.

Hizashi leans up and kisses his nose. "Your fault, babe," he sings playfully.

Yagi grins and pulls out prompting the smaller man to turn around. When he pushes back in, he pulls Hizashi up and holds him against his chest with one hand while his other wraps around the man's cock. He lets out a heady moan that causes Yagi to thrust hard again. Hizashi reaches behind him and threads his fingers through Yagi's tousled hair and turns his head to kiss him. It's messy, their spit blending and strands sliding down their chins.

"Hi-zashi," Yagi pants into Hizashi's ear.

"Me too... babe-Ahh," he moans out as Yagi kisses the a sore bruise where his neck and shoulder meet. Hizashi's nerves are on fire from the teasing. He's so close and by his lover's erratic rhythm Yagi must be too. "Baby... more," he sighs out and tighten his grip in the man's hair. Yagi drags his teeth along his shoulder and he hisses. As the taller man feels his end nearing, he bites down on Hizashi's abused skin.

Hizashi's vision blanks as he's sent spiraling over the edge, clenching around his lover which only makes him bite harder and he can feel Yagi twitching inside of him as he reaches his end. He finishes into Yagi's hand and all strength leaves him as his hand falls from Yagi's hair and down to his side. His lover lowers him to bed and he barely registers Yagi pull out.

"Yagi," he mumbles.

"I'm here, Hizashi," he whispers against his ear. "I'll be right back."

The bed shifts as Yagi climbs off. He tries to lift his body, but he's completely spent and has zero strength. His mind is in a haze and he can't keep his eyes open. "Yagi... baby," he whispers as his eyes fall closed. He feels steady hands roll him over onto his back. He cracks his eyes open and looks into his blue eyes. "Hold me?"

"Let me clean up first," he chuckles.

That throaty laugh makes Hizashi smile. He's afraid of what comes next. He doesn't want this to end, but it's such a perfect ending to the night because Yagi is so tender and careful with him as he wipes away the sweat and grime from his still sensitive skin. _'Maybe it won't be so bad. He's not like the others Hizashi.'_ He's still worried about finding out what all this means to his boyfriend, but right now as Yagi slides beneath the egyptian cotton sheets and pulls him into his arms, he's happy. And that's all Hizashi can really ask for in this moment.

* * *

The repeated vibrations of his phone stir Hizashi awake. Bleary-eyed, he lifts his head to look around for the device. He rolls over, mindful of the arms caging him in and pulls it off the table. The screen shows Nerumi's name and face. He mentally curses, having forgotten that he was supposed to be meeting her in an hour. He slowly slides from the bed and tiptoes to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Morning, Mic!" she says cheerfully on the other end.

"Morning," he replies, his throat dry from the previous night.

"You don't sound too good."

He clears his throat and fakes a cough. "I'm actually not feeling too well this morning. I don't think I can make it to brunch this morning," he lies and turns to face the mirror. His eyes widen and he quickly covers his mouth to silence the gasp about to escape him. _'Fuck! How many did he leave?'_

"Don't worry about it, hun. Just stay home and get some rest," she says gently and he remembers that he's on the phone.

"Thanks Nerumi, I'll make it up to you." He hangs up then sets the phone onto the counter and takes in his appearance. "Damn, I'm a mess," he comments as he pulls out the hair tie that's tangled in his hair.

He runs his fingers through the length in a fail attempt to brush it then ties it back up. He brushes his fingers down his neck and chest, trying to count just how many times he'd been bitten. His eyes fixate on the crook between his neck and shoulder, where his gear left him bruised, and he leans in to get a better look. He remembers being bitten and though Yagi hadn't broken the skin, it sure as hell stung when he brushed his fingers over it.

He turns to the toilet to relieve himself and is surprised to see that he'd been cleaned up. He felt a little bad for immediately falling asleep but his clashing emotions combined with the physical exertion had overwhelmed him. He smiles at the thought of Yagi taking care of him, thinking that it'd be a first since Hizashi was so used to being the one to care for his past lovers.

Hizashi grabs his phone and walks over to the dresser to borrow a pair of his host's pajama pants. He looks over to the sleeping man as he pulls them up, then crawls back onto the bed to sit beside him. He pushes Yagi's bangs from his face and leans forward to kiss his forehead, thinking about last night. He bites his lip and smiles, only for it to disappear when his stomach growls. He kisses Yagi one more time then grabs his phone and goes out to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

As expected, Yagi's fridge doesn't have much but at least looks better than Shouta's. He can also tell that the food is actually being eaten too. He grabs the half carton of eggs, bacon, and few other ingredients, deciding to make omelets for the both of them. With everything set on the counter, he looks for the cutting board and chops up the bacon to fry into little bits. While the pieces start to crisp up he starts to sing to himself, quietly so he doesn't wake Yagi quite yet.

If someone had told him two months ago that he'd be dating All Might, he'd have laughed in their face and walked off. First, Yamada Hizashi didn't date. Hadn't since he started teaching because there was simply no time for it between hero work and his radio show. He'd also faced enough heartbreak in his early twenties and didn't trust anyone anymore. Just because he loved being where the people were and was one incredible flirt didn't mean that he was down for a casual fuck.

Everytime he'd invested himself into caring about someone, it always ended after he learned that it was just about the sex for his partners. He began to think that his only worth was his body and it actually turned him into quite the possessive lover which didn't help him any. He was pissed and hated those people, but he also hated himself since he allowed it to happen over and over. It was just something that was common in the crowd that he had hung out with. He was the oddity and it left him scarred. He knew that All Might wouldn't be like any of the others, but the doubt still lingered.

The second reason why he would have laughed was that it was All Might they were talking about. Hizashi had admired and maybe even crushed on the number one hero when he was younger, but at thirty years old he was of a mind that there was no way someone as well known as All Might would ever notice him. But he had and in the most unexpected manner as well. Just thinking about it made Hizashi smile and his cheeks grow hot.

Lost in his thoughts and his singing, Hizashi continues cooking unaware of the audience of one leaning against the wall. "So I've been thinking that I think too much, and I can't sleep but I can dream of of us," his voice rings. Yagi smiles, pleasantly surprised that he can sing after last night's activity. That smile doesn't last though when his eyes pass over the spot where he'd bitten him. It was bruised pretty badly and had he seen it, he would have avoided that spot.

"But you can leave if you really want to, and you can run if you feel you have too," Hizashi belts out, drawing Yagi from his thoughts. Listening to the lyrics, he thinks that the song is a bit too sad for his tastes but there's just something about his lover's voice that hypnotizes him. Much like a songbird. The thought makes him smile and he pushes from the wall to approach him.

Hizashi smiles at the arms that wrap around him and the featherlight kisses placed across his shoulders. "Good morning, Songbird," Yagi whispers, his lips ghosting over the man's ear.

Hizashi blinks at the nickname, taking a moment to let it sink in before his cheeks redden. Yagi chuckles and moves the skillet from the flame and shuts off the stove. He slides his hands to Hizashi hips, backing up to opposite side of the kitchen and turning him around at the same time. Facing the taller man, Mic slides his hands up Yagi's chest, and laces his fingers together behind his neck.

"Morning, Yagi," he says and stretches up to kiss his blue-eyed lover. "How'd you sleep?"

"Mmm, soundly. How long have you been up?" he questions, noting the bruises dotting his neck and collarbone. Bruises that he'd left.

"Just long enough to make us breakfast," he says. "My phone went off and I couldn't fall back asleep," he adds with a shrug.

"Really? I didn't hear anything."

"Cause I keep it on vibrate." Yagi raises his brow, surprised by the new bit of information about Hizashi. "I'm a light sleeper, babe."

He turns around and plates them each an omelet, one noticeably smaller than the other, then walks out to the table. Yagi looks at the microwave for the time. It's a quarter after nine.

"So who's calling Present Mic at nine in the morning on a weekend?" he asks suggestively.

Hizashi picks up on his tone and glances over his shoulder, giving him a sly smile. "My my, is All Might the jealous type?" he challenges, a little hopeful that his.

Yagi follows him to the table and waits until the plates are set down so he can turn Hizashi around and force him back on the table, leaning over him. "Maybe I am," he growls.

"You say it as though it weren't obvious," Mic howls sarcastically, narrowing his eyes and causing Yagi to back up. The taller man looks closer at Mic's neck and chest. His eyes widen and he frowns. He knew that he'd left plenty of marks, but he didn't think that it was that many or that they'd be that prominent.

"I am so sorry, Hizashi," he says, his voice downcast as he brushes his fingers over where he'd bitten him.

"Don't be," he replies as he sits up properly and wraps his legs around Yagi's thighs, pulling him close. "I really enjoyed last night." He nips at the man's pointed chin.

"You did?" he asks, blinking.

"Mmhm," he hums and nods.

Yagi steps back and Hizashi slides from the table. They sit across from each other and dig into the warm food. Yagi smiles, thinking that it's been too long since someone had cooked for him. He looks at Hizashi, who's silently tapping on the table and humming while he chews. He reaches across the table and slides his hand beneath the other man's so that he can feel the rhythm that's playing for only Hizashi's ears.

"You do like to sing, don't you?" he asks then takes a small bite.

"Does it bother you?"

"I love your voice, Songbird." The name brings a smile to his face.

"You are something else, Toshinori Yagi," he says shaking his head with a wide smile. Yagi freezes as blue eyes meet red ones and Hizashi pulls his hand up lifting one finger into the air. "Last night was the first time that I'd been called beautiful." He lifts a second. "You aren't bothered by my singing and humming all the time." A third. "And no one I've ever been with has given me a nickname," he ends, his smile now downcast.

Yagi doesn't know how to respond, especially since Hizashi's face was unreadable. The look in his concentric eyes is sincere; he isn't lying. What Yagi doesn't understand is whether or not him being different is a good thing. Calling him beautiful was something that slipped out in the heat of the moment. He fully believed those words, but he hadn't exactly meant for them to be spoken. Why had that smile fallen as he went through his short list.

"Hizashi, what's wrong?" Yagi asks softly, holding out his hand for him the return it.

He hesitates. He knows that hand won't hurt him, but that doubt has never left him. If fact those treacherous thoughts are running wild, telling him that the man sitting across from him doesn't really care to know about his insecurities. Last night... was a mistake. He should have walked away when Yagi had given him the chance. Dammit. He knew this was going to happen but he'd ignored those dreary thoughts and let things unfold between them because he wanted it so bad. He needed to be loved, if only for a night, and Yagi had given him just that.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, leaving the table and going back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Yagi drops his fork and rushes after him, worry painted on his face at the unexplained apology. What the hell was happening with him? He catches Hizashi closing the bathroom door and shoves his left shoulder through it before it clicks shut. He cries out and Hizashi yanks the door open, dropping his clothes and pulling the idiot into his arms.

"Fuck, Yagi," he says, tears welling up. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm confused," he answers, holding his shoulder. "Please, tell me what's wrong," he pleads, turning to face Hizashi and bringing a hand to the man's cheek. He wipes away a stray tear with his thumb and leans down to kiss him.

When Yagi pulls back and looks down into those hypnotizing eyes his heart breaks a little. He'd seen plenty of emotions and expressions on the man's face, ranging from his wild-eyed excitement to grave seriousness. But this- tear-stained cheeks and the cracked sobs that escaped Hizashi were new. Yagi slides his hands to his boyfriend's waist and pulls him close, kissing his hair.

Hizashi lets out a stuttered sigh and clings to Yagi's shirt. "Wh-what did last night mean t-to you?" he asks, trying to control his breathing.

Yagi brushes his fingers over Hizashi's back in soothing circular motions. "What do you mean?"

"Like... was it just..." he doesn't know how to ask if it was just about the sex or if he really cares about about being with him. He's embarrassed at his own insecurities and that he's even doubting Yagi's intentions in the first place.

"It was more than just the sex, Songbird,' Yagi says, dragging Hizashi from his thoughts. "Yes, I loved every moment of it, but I only enjoyed it so much because it was you."

His heart starts to beat a little faster and he can feel his cheeks heat up. "Really?"

"Of course. You know, I'm not without my own reservations," Yagi offers, hoping that it'll help ease Hizashi's mind.

"I'm sorry, babe." Of course his boyfriend had things he worried about, he was All Might after all. Still, he didn't downgrade Hizashi's worries or make him feel petty about them. He validated them.

"You don't have to tell me why you were thinking about all that, but know that I'm here if you want to tell me. I've got you, Songbird, and I don't plan on letting you go," he whispers against Hizashi's hair.

"I really like that nickname, Yagi," he says as he sits up to look into those shining blue eyes.

"I'm glad, because I think it suits you perfectly," Yagi agrees then leans down and presses his lips against to Hizashi's.

* * *

 **Follow me on Twitter mistye_dawne & Tumblr mistye-dawne**


End file.
